cimmeria_aocfandomcom-20200215-history
Amby
=Appearance= Her tall thin body is dark from the long hours spent in the rays of the sun, her mid length untamed brown hair hangs like dead straw, her dull green eyes have a dark evil appearance of them and her lips are plump and supple. =Personality= Fiesty and flirty. =History= It was a late winter night under the full moon in Stygia. There was a winter chill across the desert as the moon glistened across the oasis where camp had been set for the night. A beautiful slave to the Hand of Set (a group who would sacrifice slaves to appease the hunger of their serpent god), Ambys' mother gave birth to a petite girl mere hours before she was offered to Set. Left in the hands of the clergy who ruled the kingdom, Amby grew up learning the ways of Set. Delving into sorcery, she discovered a place of power under the sand and stones of the Oasis where she was born. As Ambys' sorcery grew stronger, the Hand of Set took notice and fearful of her growing powers sold her into slavery. Placed onto a filthy old ship she was to be sent to Khitai, Amby was fearful of her future. She spent many long hours in trances trying to focus her power. After a few months on board of the ship Amby woke up to a loud bang in the middle of the darkest nite she had ever seen in her life its seemed the stars had fallen from the sky as not one was in sight, she looked over to the horizon and saw a large electrical storm which seemed to grow bigger by the minute. Amby decided embraced the energy from the storm too improve her powers but as she did this storm became stronger and stronger eventually it became out of control. The lightning filled the heavens and the night appeared like day it was lit up Amby couldn’t control the storm it became untameable. As the lightning filled the sky it hit the ocean waters causing them to heat up and the cold night air to turn into steam. Thousands of lighting bolts sparked across the nite sky as the filthy old ship slowly drifted into the eye of the storm. It couldn’t with stand the penetration of the lightning bolts through the hull of the ship, which caused the boat to catch on fire from the searing heat of the lightning bolts. Most of the slaves burned to foul death by the lightning, some of them ran below deck cowering in fear they ended up being claimed by the fearful sea. The ship was in no condition to survive the horror from the storm, as it burnt to a crisp many jumped ship into the boiling ocean to escape from the flames which had devoured there bodies. The boat had come to rest in deepest part of the ocean waters. The night finally past and turned into day, Amby could feel the sand between her toes and under her feet. As the searing heat from the sun was beating down on to her back, she noticed the strong stench of decaying bodies on the sandy shores lay next to her. As she slowly opened her eyes as she lay there on the shores of Tortage, she saw a man in the distance who called him self Kalanthes he instructed Amby on how to free herself from her bonds of slavery. He told her of a small seaside town called Tortage and a friend of his called Tina who lived at a save haven called The Thirsty Dog Inn. Amby ventured to the thirsty dog inn to seek out Tina who would then instruct her on how to break free from her bonds of slavery. As Amby entered the tavern she could smell the stench of blood, sweat and ale. She then seeked out Tina who informed her of how to break this bond of slavery. Now it was up to Amby to find the strength to reclaim life worthiness to the hand of set the serpent god, she felt that the hand of set had spared her life from the storm, while many others had not been so lucky. Amby sat in The Thirsty Dog Inn, remembering about her childhood as how she grows up under the hand of set. She knew it was no life to take after her mother in her footsteps she didn’t wast to be sacrificed like her mother was. She looked across the room and she saw several gangs of fighters and thugs, but it was a notice on the doorframe that caught her eye. The small piece of human skin was pinned to the doorframe with a red hand knife and had written on it in blood "Let the Red Hand and all who oppose us Rest in Pieces. Seek Imperator Biggs for your freedom". She searched for days and finally found Biggs and his army in an outcast camp in the jungles near Tortage, joining them and soon left behind the misery of her former life.